


P. PTC Characters

by SfrogPlus



Series: Project PTC [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: This is a character description for Project PTC.KK, and I'm kinda also looking for an editor on my story/ stories. So if you want to help me, which I would very much like, you can tell me in the comments and tell me your email so I can share my work with you on google docs.
Relationships: 123 & Conner Knox, 123/ Ghost
Series: Project PTC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637674
Comments: 1





	1. 123

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character description for Project PTC.  
> KK, and I'm kinda also looking for an editor on my story/ stories. So if you want to help me, which I would very much like, you can tell me in the comments and tell me your email so I can share my work with you on google docs.  
> The endnotes are the same.
> 
> The character below is 123, and to be honest, I wrote this story over 4 times, and I've thought over and over about her character, catchphrases, personality, the way she looks and her small but noticeable habits.

**_123_ **

**_MAIN CHARACTER_ ** _for #1, #3, #4_

(All of the below are from the first story.)

**Age:** 11

 **Birthday:** Unknown

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Straight 

**Specialty:** Artist

 **Personality:** Unemotional 

**Habits:** Uncomfortably fidget

 **Description:** Straight brown-black hair a bit longer than her shoulder parted two ways, chestnut skin, almond black eyes with short eyelashes, slightly large face. Wore sleeveless buttoned-up shirts and often ties as well as tights usually. Had thin glasses and wore dark red casual shoes, a pale blue, thin jacket.

**Likes:**

  1. Ghost (Best Friend)
  2. Drawing & Writing
  3. Conner Knox (Friend)
  4. Cats with red collars and golden bells



**Dislikes:**

  1. White
  2. Mallard Ducks
  3. Physical Activities (Escpesially Tennis)
  4. Fiona Myren



**Relationships:**

Best friend: Ghost

Closest Friend(s): Conner & Lilith

Friend(s): Yume, Sakurashi, Neptune, Ku, Jonathan (Cryboy), Thing, Addison

**"It's fine. Really, I couldn't care." -123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ghost, the second most important (Or around it) character in Project PTC. I forgot to list this, but he likes salami. I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a character description for Project PTC.  
> KK, and I'm kinda also looking for an editor on my stories, especially If you know or have read my other works. So if you want to help me, which I would very much like, you can tell me in the comments and tell me your email so I can share my work with you on google docs. Have a good day!  
> The endnotes are the same.

**_Ghost_ **

**_SUPPORT CHARACTER_ ** _for #1, #3, #4_

 **_ANTAGONIST_ ** _for #2_

(All of the below are from the first story.)

**Age:** 11

 **Birthday:** July 13th

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Specialty:** Leader

 **Personality:** Two-sided

 **Habits:** Smile nervously

 **Description:** Barely curly black hair that went down to the middle of his neck, sickly pale skin as pale as a ghost, bright red eyes with long eyelashes that of a girl’s, small frame but slightly taller than 123. His casual clothing being like he was attending a funeral, weird back tattoos around his arms like bracelets. 

**Likes:**

  1. 123 (Best Friend)
  2. Lying to others
  3. Blood
  4. Wearing a smile



**Dislikes:**

  1. Tams
  2. Being called a girl
  3. Bright places
  4. Small dogs 



**Relationships:**

Best friend: 123

Closest Friend(s): Lilith, Sakurashi, & Kai 

Friend(s): Ku, Jonathan (Cryboy), Leon (CATguy), Fiona

**“I’m a vampire.” -Ghost**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a character description for Project PTC.  
> KK, and I'm kinda also looking for an editor on my stories, especially If you know or have read my other works. So if you want to help me, which I would very much like, you can tell me in the comments and tell me your email so I can share my work with you on google docs. Have a good day!  
> The endnotes are the same.


	3. Lilith Vargodnoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Lilith, one of the most mentioned in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a character description for Project PTC.  
> KK, and I'm kinda also looking for an editor on my stories, especially If you know or have read my other works. So if you want to help me, which I would very much like, you can tell me in the comments and tell me your email so I can share my work with you on google docs. Have a good day!  
> The endnotes are the same.

**_ Lilith Vargodnoc _ **

**_SUPPORT CHARACTER_ ** _ for #1 and #3 _

**_SIDE CHARACTER_ ** _ for #2 and #4 _

(All of the below are from the first story.)

**Age:** 12

**Birthday:** November 20th 

**Gender:** Female

**Sexuality:** Lesbian

**Specialty:** Chemist

**Personality:** Kind & Responsible

**Habits:** Communicating with her eyes

**Description:** Chestnut hair that curled when it reached her waist, a witch’s hat on her head. Tan skin and soft olives eyes with long eyelashes in the middle. Broader shoulders than most girls. Often wore a white lab coat with a long black skirt. A broom is usually seen around her.

**Likes:**

  1. Witch’s potions
  2. Staying in the background
  3. Making others happy
  4. Yume (Friend)



**Dislikes:**

  1. Catholicism
  2. Lily (Friend)
  3. Easter & Christmas
  4. Killing



**Relationships:**

Best friend: Saku

Closest Friend(s): Ghost & Yume

Friend(s): Neptune, Finn, Ku, 123, Lily, Jonathon (Cryboy), Thing

**“How curious.” -Lilith Vargodnoc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a character description for Project PTC.  
> KK, and I'm kinda also looking for an editor on my stories, especially If you know or have read my other works. So if you want to help me, which I would very much like, you can tell me in the comments and tell me your email so I can share my work with you on google docs. Have a good day!  
> The endnotes are the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yume Nino_ **

**_SIDE CHARACTER_ ** _ for #1 and #2 _

**_SUPPORT CHARACTER_ ** _ for #3 _

(All of the below are from the first story.)

**Age:** 10

**Birthday:** September 1st

**Gender:** Female

**Sexuality:** Bi

**Specialty:** Mechanic

**Personality:** Cheerful

**Habits:** Fidget with her goggles

**Description:** Although Japanese, she dyed her hair a bright blonde. Hazel- Almost pink eyes with eyelashes pointed up and often a brightly colored belt on her waist and orange shoes. Her socks are usually different lengths, and she wears a windbreaker in the winter. She often carries around pencils.

**Likes:**

  1. Static flowers
  2. Lilith (Friend)
  3. Bright colors
  4. Boe (Sister)



**Dislikes:**

  1. Herself (M̸̧̦͖͉̭̄̑ͤͯͪͅÖ̦͗̎̈N̩̖̒̂̒̈́͜͢͝ͅS̼̺̘̦͗̒̍̉̊̉̈́̋͒͞ͅT̝̖̅̈̔͑ͯ̀̍E̷͐̄̓̅̆ͦ͐̍͒̕҉̗̭͍̠̦͓̜̖R̴̟̺͓͇͖͕̒)
  2. Dark Places
  3. Mirrors
  4. Pain



**Relationships:**

Best friend: Boe

Closest Friend(s): Lilith, Neptune, Finn, 

Friend(s): Ku, Saku, Lily, Thing, 123, 

**“** **Nino Yume by your side, the white rabbit, the keeper of time!** **”-Yume Nino**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Conner Knox_ **

**_SUPPORT CHARACTER_ ** _ for #1, #3 _

**_ANTAGONIST_ ** _ for #2 _

(All of the below are from the first story.)

**Age:** 14

**Birthday:** January 30th

**Gender:** Male

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Specialty:** Assassin

**Personality:** Shy & Discreet

**Habits:** Stutter and hold his glove

**Description:** An even bowl undercut with black hair, smooth white skin and dark brown eyes that are almost black, easily blushing. He had long. thin black gloves and a black turtleneck undershirt. He doesn’t often show much skin, and although he doesn’t look very muscular, he trains himself.

**Likes:**

  1. 123 (Friend)
  2. Sour Gummy Worms
  3. Blue



**Dislikes:**

  1. Scars & Memories
  2. Guns
  3. Fresh Blood
  4. Sleeping



**Relationships:**

Best friend: 

Closest Friend(s): 123

Friend(s): Fiona

**“I-I am r-r-really s-sorry..! “-Conner Knox**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character description for Project PTC.  
> KK, and I'm kinda also looking for an editor on my story/ stories. So if you want to help me, which I would very much like, you can tell me in the comments and tell me your email so I can share my work with you on google docs.
> 
> The character below is 123, and to be honest, I wrote this story over 4 times, and I've thought over and over about her character, catchphrases, personality, the way she looks and her small but noticeable habits.


End file.
